playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Pierre Polnareff
Jean Pierre Polnareff is a major character of JoJo's Bizzare Adventure, and an ally to Jotaro Kujo and the gang. His In-Game Rival is Youmu Konpaku. Biography '''ASSASSIN TURNED ALLY OF THE STARDUST CRUSADERS.' Originally a core character in Part III: Stardust Crusaders as a minor antagonist, turned core hero, Polnareff was born with a Stand, yet never realized it until later. Sometime after his mother died, Polnareff's sister, Sherry was ambushed, raped, and murdered by J. Gail. Worse, he was brainwashed by DIO, and attempted to murder Jotaro and the gang in Hong Kong, where Avdol fought, and defeated Polnareff with some difficulty, Jotaro removed the cells that were brainwashing him, and now he fights alongside the Joestars with one purpose in mind: Kill J. Gail for the sake of Revenge. After killing him, Polnareff continues to assist the Joestar Group, even after losing one of his eyes & the use of his shins... THE LEGACY OF JEAN PIERRE POLNAREFF *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (1999) *Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio: Vento Aureo (2002) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure HD (2012) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (2013) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015?) Arcade Opening Rival Name: Youmu Konpaku Reason: As Polnareff was practicing his use with his Silver Chariot, he was being watched by another entity; Youmu Konpaku; who used Life-Cutting Sword "Slash of Nether Meditation" to stop Polnareff from being distracted. Angry, Polnareff used his Stand on Youmu, with no success, stating she wasn't even moving. Youmu simply stated she was going on her "Slow" speed, and stated that Polnareff should fear her on her "Faster" speeds. Polnareff, bitching and moaning, stated, he WILL kick her ass, even if it means losing Silver Chariot. The fight then begins... Connection: Both characters have Many physical Traits. Both rivals are sometimes childish/sometimes serious. They have a ghostly companion, Well trained sword skills, and are very fast. Interestingly enough, one of Youmu Konpaku's Palettes in Touhou Hisoutensoku make's her all silver, similar to either Hakumen, or Silver Chariot itself. Ending Gameplay (Square Moves) *- - TBA * - or - TBA * - - TBA * - - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA (Triangle Moves) *- - TBA *- or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA *- (midair) TBA *- or (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA (Circle Moves) * - - TBA * - or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA (Throws) * - or - TBA * - - TBA *- - TBA (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) * - (Level 1): TBA * - (Level 2): TBA *- (Level 3): TBA (Theme: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle OST - Aggression and Victory ~ J.P. Polnareff ~ Extended) Quotes & Taunts (WIP) Intros & Outros (WIP) Costumes Standard Uniform Part III:,Stardust Crusaders Pre-Order Dark Polnareff DLC Part V: Vento Aureo Profile Items Minions *Lv: 8: Sherry *LV 9: Iggy *Lv 10: Avdol Trivia (WIP) Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:DLC Ideas Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Manga/Anime